omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rin Tohsaka
|-|Base= |-|Ishtar= Character Synopsis Rin Tohsaka (遠坂 凛, Tōsaka Rin) is the master of Archer during the Fifth Holy Grail War and the successor to the Tohsaka family magecraft. When she was a child, her father was chosen as one of the Masters of the Fourth Holy Grail War and departed to fight in it, ultimately dying. With her mother left in a debilitated state and hardly capable of taking care of herself, Rin was left in the care of her father's student, Kirei Kotomine, who finished her magical training. With her father's legacy in mind, Rin spends the next ten years preparing for the Fifth Holy Grail War, planning on summoning the strongest Servant, Saber, though she is instead stuck with Archer after a minor mistake in the summoning. She has no wish for herself, only seeking victory. When Ishtar, A Babylonian goddess of fertility and a facet of the Earth Mother Goddess that gave birth to the world got summoned, she was summoned in Rin's body, making her the host of the said Pseudo-Servant. Character Statistics Tiering: High 7-A | 6-C | Unknown| At least High 7-A, Low 5-B, likely 5-B, possibly up to 4-C with An Gal Tā Kigal Shē Verse: Fate/stay night Name: Rin Tohsaka | Ishtar, Rin Tohsaka Gender: Female Age: 17 years old (19 years old in the Unlimited Blade Works and Heaven's Feel epilogues) | Thousands of years old (Her host body is 17 years old) Classification: Human, Master/Magus | Pseudo-Servant, Goddess Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled in Martial Arts (She was taught Bajiquan by Kirei), Magecraft, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Curse Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Hypnotism, Resistance to Magic (All magi have basic resistance to magical effects), Soul Manipulation (According to Angelica Ainsworth, All magus havd the ability to absorb souls to replenish their magical energy, similar to Servants) | Can access magical energy from infinite parallel worlds to utilize an endless pool of magical energy | Flight, can access the knowledge of her alternate selves | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Gem Manipulation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Portal Creation, Immortality (Type 1), Size Manipulation (Can grow large enough to dwarf Venus), Resistance to Magic and magic-related abilities, such Spatial Manipulation and Petrification, Immunity to Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Age Manipulation (As a Goddess, her Divine Core prevents her from being suffering mental interference or unwilling changes to her own body), Skilled Bow Wielder, Can fire the concept of Venus at her foes, Soul Manipulation (all Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy) Destructive Ability: Large Mountain Level (Managed to take off one of Berserker's lives using five jewels and can barely counter Caster's magecraft) | Island Level (The Jeweled Sword Zelretch's output is comparable to Excalibur) | Unknown | At least Large Mountain Level (Has B-Rank Strength, putting her on par with Saber),' Small Planet Level+', likely Planet Level (Can fire the concept of Venus as a projectile), up to possibly Star Level with An Gal Tā Kigal Shē Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight a casual Caster and shoot down some of her spells, and can take her off guard and defeat her in close combat when reinforced by magic) | Massively Hypersonic reactions via power-scaling (Has B-Rank Agility and fought alongside numerous other Servants), likely Massively FTL attack speed with portals and An Gal Tā Kigal Shē (Can fire attacks from Venus which reach the Earth in seconds) | Massively FTL+ normally via power scaling to Tiamat, Nigh-Omnipresent otherwise (Exists across Space-Time) Lifting Ability: Unknown | At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest athletes) | Unknown Striking Ability: Large Mountain Class (Nearly killed Caster in melee. Took down one of Berserker's lives) | Small Planet Class, likely Planet Class '''possibly up to Star Level''' via power-scaling to other Divine Spirits Durability: Large Mountain Level with jewels and prep (Can withstand Berserker's strength by using up her jewels) | At least Large Mountain Level (Has B-Rank Endurance, putting her on par with Saber under Shirou) Stamina: High. She has access to an effectively limitless pool of mana with the Jeweled Sword Zelretch | virtually Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with jewels and magecraft, Kilometers with the Jeweled Sword Zelretch | Interplanetary (several million kilometers; can accurately snipe her foes on Earth with her Noble Phantasm while shooting from Venus), Interstellar with teleportation Intelligence: *A recognized genius in both magecraft and in school, Rin is one of the wisest characters in the series, restraining Shirou when his heroic tendencies get the better of him. *She can be a bit emotional and a bit hot-headed at times, however. Weaknesses: Rin is overconfident, and she often disregards minor but important details. Her most powerful spells require the sacrifice of one or more of her Jewels | Though her pool of mana is effectively limitless, the recoil gradually damages her muscles | Rin has to change her personality to that of a cheerful magical girl to avoid the whims of the Kaleidostick | Ishtar is rather prideful and haughty and thus rarely takes things seriously, Is not particularly respected as a Pseudo-Servant and often believes that she's more influential than she actually is, She must charge her jewels beforehand to use Mana Burst Versions: Base | w/Jeweled Sword Zelretch | Kaleido Ruby | Archer (Ishtar) | Full Power /Living Ishtar Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her jewels (20 in total, 10 after summoning Archer) | The Jeweled Sword Zelretch | The Kaleidostick | Heavenly Boat Maanna, her bow, and ship Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Rin Tohsaka *'Magecraft:' Rin is an incredibly skilled and talented magus who can manipulate all five Elements. She is particularly skilled in the conversion of power, in the transference and storage of magical energy. She stores her magical energy in jewels, making use of Jewel Magecraft, using them as powerful single-shot Mystic Codes with magical energy built up over years. At the beginning of Fate/stay night, she has twenty jewels but uses up half of them summoning Archer. She can use the jewels to counter the magecraft of even a Magus from the Age of Gods like Caster, and by using five at once, was able to punch through Berserker's God Hand and take off one of his lives. *Her most common offensive spell is a curse known as Gandr, taking the form of a black orb fired from the tip of Rin's forefinger like a bullet. Due to her Magic Crest, Rin doesn't need to recite any incantation to use Gandr. She can fire many Gandr shots in quick succession, and can even set up a barrier to fire many at once as a rain of bullets. She is also competent in Reinforcement, using it to reinforce her body for bursts of speed and strength. As Ishtar Noble Phantasm *'An Gal Tā Kigal Shē: Mountain Range-Shaking Firewood of Venus' (アンガルタ・キガルシュ: 山脈震撼す明星の薪; Angaruta Kigarushu: Sanmyaku Shinkan Su Myōjō No Maki) Is the Noble Phantasm of Ishtar based on the anecdote of her deed of annihilating the sacred mountain Ebih (which even the King of the Gods Anu respected), simply due to her dislike of it. It's said that Ishtar did it by forcing her way into the mountain range while increasing her divine might with each step she took until she grabbed the mountain range’s summit and destroyed the leyline with a spear, causing the entire mountain range to collapse. The Noble Phantasm itself is a replication of the deed of "doing something the Gods fear". By using Maanna's warp function to transport herself to Venus, she takes possession of its concept by means of management rights before loading the conceptual planet and firing it as a projectile, dealing catastrophic damage on impact. Class Skills *'Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to being a full-blown Divine Spirit incarnated in human form, Ishtar has a stellar A-Rank in this ability, rendering her immune to a plethora spells from the Age of Gods and utterly invulnerable to the spells of modern magi. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. *'Independent Action' (単独行動, Tandoku Kōdō, localized as "Independence"): is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. Ishtar's Rank in this skill is A, which mean that is possible for her to fight even without a Master to supply her with prana. However, this skill may be irrelevant due to the fact that she summoned herself into human form. *'Goddesses Divine Core' (女神の神核 , Megami no kami kaku): is a skill that expresses being a perfected goddess from birth. A composite Skill that comprises the Skill Divinity, preserves the absoluteness of the mind and the body, repels mental interference and prevents the body from changing and growing. Personal Skills *'Manifestation of Beauty' (美の顕現): As a powerful goddess of beauty, Ishtar possesses a supernatural ability to charm others and manipulate them with her sheer charisma on a scale surpassing any mortal. While this skill would normally possess a plethora of other abilities, the limitations of her vessel reduce it to a mere boost to her vessel's Charisma, granting her great leadership skills while making her arguments and statements far more persuasive as a subtle form of mind manipulation. *'Mana Burst (Jewel)' (魔力放出（宝石)): While Ishtar would normally possess nearly unlimited power over the space-time of Earth and its concepts of civilization, her vessel's natural inclinations have limited her to expressing this immense power in the form of bursts of energy discharged from jewels she creates with her own power. Although devastating when performed, it requires a significant amount of preparation time as the jewels must be charged before use. *'Shining Golden Crown:' While its current canon effects are unknown, this skill allows Ishtar to temporarily render herself invulnerable while allowing her to pierce the invulnerability of others with the radiance of her Divinity. In addition, this ability charges Heavenly Boat Maanna with energy upon activation, preparing her to fire her Noble Phantasm. Extra Info: *The reason An Gal Tā Kigal Shē is 4-C is that it's stated that Ishtar converts Venus itself into energy, then that means that the power of her Noble Phantasm can be valued through the equation E= mc^2. *So with that in mind, E=(4.867e24 Kg)*((3e8)^2)= 4.3803e41 Joules= 1.0469e32 Tons of TNT, which is the high end of a star level worth of destructive capacity) *E = (4.867e24 kg)*((3e8)^2) = 4.3803e41 Joules, or 1.0469e32 Tons of TNT Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/stay night Category:Fate/Extra Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Spirits Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapons Master Category:Curse Wielders Category:Hyponists Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Immortals Category:Portal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Protagonist Category:Geniuses Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Wand Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Swordsmen Category:Tsundere Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5